Nowadays, and since a few time ago, there are bags used on the back known as “back-packs” that allow holding personal objects. It is a bag which most of the time is opened by a zipper. It has straps that hold up the shoulders. Another example is the belt bag known with many names according to the region, for example in Mexico is known as “cangurera” or in the United States of America as “waist bag” or “belt pack”; this is, a personal object holder for rapid access. One more example is bags used to travel known as fanny bags or safe bags to carry the belongings as well as important documents during a trip and mainly money. They are used inside the clothes.